


You've Got A Vision

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Kink, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Natasha had to hand it to the girls, she thought as she opened her eyes to complete and total darkness: when they put their minds together towards something, they went all out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got A Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> Well, I couldn't help myself, and the idea of these three was far too good to pass up. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Natasha had to hand it to the girls, she thought as she opened her eyes to complete and total darkness.  When they put their minds together towards something, they went all out.  It had only been a week or so since Sif had approached Natasha with an invitation to join her and her partner in the bedroom, and though Thor had warned the spy of Amora’s talents, a certain level of curiosity had taken her over at the notion.  She and Sif had sparred in the past, taken tumbles in the bedroom usually right afterwards, Sif explaining to her that it wasn’t uncommon for the women on Asgard to take multiple partners.  Sex between unmarried men and women was often such a taboo on Asgard, strictly for procreation after all, what better way to get around it than to find similar companions of the same gender?  

The sound of footsteps to the left of where she was lying down snapped Natasha’s attention back to the present, and her first instinct was to try and pull her arms down, to get ready to fight, only to find them tied--tight and unforgiving--above her head.  Fuck.  Her body went taut as the footsteps neared her, and a war-calloused, thin hand brushed down the side of her face gently, before pulling away at the sheet that had covered her body.  Chills and goosebumps ran up her skin as a second pair of footsteps resounded just to her right, and Nat’s head snapped to the side to try and determine what the hell was happening, whether Amora was going to join them or not as Sif’s hands continued their trail further south.  Natasha drew her tongue over her lips, wetting them and parting them to speak, but a finger pressed to keep her silent.  

“No words,” Sif said, voice soft and sweet in Natasha’s ear, before her lips descended on Nat’s.  The redhead swooned from the attention, and though the world was dark around her the kiss managed to make her head spin either way, as though Sif was getting her drunk from the kiss.  Her lips trailed further down, her teeth making contact with the sweet spot of Natasha’s throat right where she liked it.  

“Get her ready for me love,” Amora’s soft, high voice came from the right of Natasha, whose lips were parted as she tried to suck in enough breath to keep her wits about her.  Not that she had much use of them, if she was honest, as Sif’s mouth lowered to her breast, tongue lolling around the pink bud, a flash of teeth making her back arch with surprise as a moan passed through her lips.  She suckled hard as her fingers spread downwards towards her already soaked slit.  Two fingers entered her without hesitation, pressing into her heat and scissoring to open her up further, the tips stroking her g-spot while her hips undulated with the motion.  From the right she could hear Amora’s breath suck in as Sif pulled away from Natasha’s breast with a lewd pop, investing her attention to the other as her fingers pumped her open, speeding up as Natasha let out a high-pitched keen.  It was heaven, and hell, the tempting and teasing bringing her so close to the end she could cry, but Sif never let her go over.  Even when her lips moved further south, her tongue reaching out to swipe over her clit, rolling it around before sucking hard.  Natasha shouted, trying to pull her hands out of the ties, wanting to bury them in Sif’s thick hair, wanting to feel her beneath her fingertips and nails, could twine her fingers through Sif’s curls and tug her closer.  The scent of her own arousal, and of the other two women’s, hung heavy in the air as Sif’s fingers slowed down and her tongue turned into a device of pure, unadulterated torment.  

"Sif, not yet," Amora's voice said from the side, thick with desire as Natasha heard her standing from wherever it was she'd sat down.  The red head whined as Sif gave her one last slow, tantalizing lick before pulling away, as ordered, and the weight above her shifted, moving off the bed.  There was the shuffle of clothing being undone and hitting the floor, and Natasha's mouth watered at the thought.  Sif had felt bare as she'd slid across Natasha's skin, but Amora had been wearing something, it seemed, and Natasha only wished that she'd been able to see it.  Perhaps she'd give her a private show another day.  As it was she only had her imagination to fill in the blanks, the sound of Sif and Amora's lips meeting in a deep kiss filling her in on exactly what was happening.  She tried pressing her legs hard together, the friction not near enough but enough to make her whimper with want.  

"Oh, Natasha," she heard Amora say, and her name was like honey coming from the enchantress's lips.  "You'll get your turn darling, don't worry."  

"Please," Natasha felt herself saying, though her brain had yet to catch up with it.  "Please, Amora. Sif."  

Amora laughed as she brought a hand down to stroke the side of Natasha's face, tugging at her hair so Natasha's back arched.  When their lips met all Natasha could do was shiver beneath her, tasting Sif, herself, and something sweet and pure that had to be entirely Amora.  Her lips parted without a second thought, licking into Amora's mouth with open want and need.  Amora purred her happiness as she moved to kneel on the bed beside her, pulling the blindfold off from over her eyes.  The lighting of the room was dim enough that it didn't sting her eyes when the pure dark was lifted, and when she opened them she was greeted with the sight of Amora smiling to her right, and Sif on her left, the glimpse of the pair of them grinning at her bright enough that she couldn't want for any other source of light.  Amora's hair was pulled back over one of her shoulders and as she kissed her way down Natasha's shoulder Sif moved to situate herself a little closer to Natasha's slit again.  Amora, meanwhile pulled herself away from her side to situate her legs on either side of Natasha's head.  

"You said you wanted me," Amora said, voice soft as she carded another hand through Natasha's hair and pulled her closer, grinding her own wet core down onto Natasha's mouth.  "Prove it."  

She didn't waste a moment, thrusting her tongue into Amora's heat, licking her open, craning her neck as she worked hard to get the right spot, to make Amora tremble with every shift of her tongue.  Meanwhile, Sif had snagged one of the dildos that had been supplied for htem and fit it onto the harness that had come with them, all from Natasha's own personal collection.  She was already wet enough that Sif didn't need to bother Amora with asking for anything to ease the way, and instead pressed the blunt head of the silicon prick inside Nat. The spy's moan was muffled by Amora pressing closer, rolling her hips in a frantic sort of rhythm to spurn the woman beneath her to move faster.  Not that Natasha minded, as Sif mirrored the same movements from between her legs. A slim finger pressed to Natasha's clit, and she came with a violent tremor.  Her arms ached and strained at the bindings around her arms, but her legs wrapped around Sif, pressing even closer to her as she ground her hips closer, pulling her further inside.  Natasha opened her eyes, her sight still a little hazy around the edges, to see hands, thin and calloused from decades of combat use, as they moved forward to palm Amora's breasts, her thrusts slowing down to help Natasha ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm.  

Amora pulled herself from atop of Nat with a whine that Natasha mirrored beneath her, just as Sif slipped out of her.  There was a half of a moments pause before Amora slid down Natasha's body, their mouths clashing as Amora posed herself just above Natasha, their breasts brushing against one another, Amora's hips tilted back, slit still slick with her own arousal and from Nat's attention.  She whined as Sif pushed into her, and Nat held Amora's gaze as she grinned down at the red head.  Craning her neck forward, she mouthed at Amora's full breasts, sucking at her nipples until Amora shuddered and crooned, begging Sif to go faster, pleading for Natasha to apply more pressure, and before too long her whole body was shivering.  One of her hands reached back to take Sif's, and the dark-haired goddess shuddered and cried out, as though Amora's pleasure was her own.  Her thrusts sped up, and Nat was certain if she could've came without being touched it would've been from watching them.  They were magnificent, Amora's golden skin gleaming against Sif's creamy ivory, the latter's fingers bruising Amora's hips as she held on tight.  Sif's bright eyes were slightly glazed, teeth biting her bottom lip as she gazed down lovingly at the both of them, and the grip on Amora's hand tightened.  Natasha watched as Amora's back arched, her hips starting to move back into Sif's thrusts, and in no time the both of them were crying out as their orgasms overcame them.  

It seemed that Amora did everything she could not to collapse atop Natasha, who'd flushed bright as she watched the sorceress shiver from atop her and slip to the side only after Sif had removed herself from behind.  The bindings were removed from Natasha's arms, and with the new freedom she helped moved Sif between herself and Amora.  There wasn't an inch of the goddess' skin that went unexplored by both of their lips and fingers, bringing her to a second orgasm, Natasha whispering her thanks into the woman's ear as she tugged one of her legs to the side to snake a hand between her legs, the harness having disappeared with Amora's help.  As the blonde sucked at Sif's throat, her hands palming and massaging her breasts, Natasha pumped three fingers deep inside her, finding the soft tissue of her g-spot and pressing hard enough that Sif shouted from between them, her head thrown back and her body tense.  The warmth of her come slicked up Natasha's fingers, and she brought them up to Amora's lips at the woman's prompting, sighing with pleasure when Amora took them into her mouth and sucked.  Sif keened, Amora grinned, and Natasha pressed her lips to the back of the dark-haired woman's head, the three of them falling into a comfortable rhythm of give, take, anticipation, and the pleasure that followed.  There wasn't a better way to spend an afternoon, Natasha decided, so grateful for the opportunity to join them that she'd been given.  

 

 


End file.
